


Slip Up

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Imagines (Reader Insert) [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dating, F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 15:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested by anon:Supernatural oneshot pretty please? Deanxreader try to keep their relationship a secret at first so if it doesn’t work it it’s less awkward since Sam won’t be between his best friend and brother. And Sam keeps almost catching them til dean finally slips up (maybe kisses her or something) and Sams just there like ‘finally a slip up’ cause he saw their first kiss but waited til they were ready to tell him?





	Slip Up

We lay in Dean’s motel bed, passionately making out. Sam had gone to do some shopping for groceries and we had a little time for ourselves. The case could wait until Sam got back.

Sam was my best friend and Dean was my man, so we both agreed to keep it secret from Sammy since it would make things unnecessarily complicated and awkward. Part of me hated to keep secrets from Sam, but on the other hand it was fun to have a secret relationship.

“He’s coming” Dean whispered, putting his shirt back on and rushing to the table, opening the laptop and pretending to be doing some research.

I just lied over my side, pretending to be sleeping.

“I’m back!” Sam entered, carrying two bags filled with supplies.

“Hi, Sam” I mumbled with a phony sleepy voice, turning around to look at them.

“Did you bring my pie?” Dean greeted him, looking up from his ‘research’.

“Yeah…” Sam rolled his eyes and handed him the tray with his precious pie.

Dean smiled in pure happiness as he opened the package.

“Did you bring me my cake?” I asked him from the bed, not really bothering to stand up.

Sam chucked the package at me casually and I caught it on the fly.

“Cake and pie” Sam chuckled. “It’s like you’re made for each other”

Dean and I looked up, exchanging a horrified glare. Did he know?

Luckily, Sam didn’t notice our silent communication as he was taking all the items out of the bags and putting them onto the table.

“Dean, I think I have a lead on the case” Sam put his long hair away from his face and behind his ears. “The guy on the shop might have seen something”

Dean listened as he stuffed his mouth with his pie, smiling like a child because of his delicious treat.

“Could you check that for me?” Sam asked his brother.

Dean couldn’t help but take another bite off the pie. Once he had swallowed it, he nodded and friendly hit his brother’s back.

“Sure” Dean saved his gun in the waist of his jeans and walked over to me. “See you later”

He pecked my lips and casually walked to the door to go out.

He stopped on his tracks just as I realized too what we had done. We had kissed in front of Sam.

“Son of a bitch…” Dean swore under his breath, passing a hand over his mouth as he thought of an excuse. I could almost feel his brain working hurriedly. “Uh, look, Sammy…”

But Sam didn’t look shocked in the least. In fact, he actually seemed… relieved?

“Finally!” He threw his hands into the air and heaved a sigh. 

“Wait…” I interrupted Dean, trying to keep him from thinking too much as he intented to keep talking still. “Did you know?!”

Sam sighed and didn’t say a word at first. His face spoke for him, though.

“I saw you kiss in the Impala after we hunted those shapeshifters in Louisiana” Sam pursed his lips together with sassiness and crossed his arms over his chest.

But that was when we first began going out!

“That was our first kiss…” Dean uttered to himself.

“And” Sam added, pointing his hand towards his brother. “You shirt is inside out”

Dean looked down and realized his brother was right. 

I sighed and slapped my hand over my forehead. Who knew how many more slip ups Sam had noticed but never mentioned…

“Why didn’t you say something?!” I stood up and slapped Sam in the arm, annoyed by his behavior.

“The first time I saw you I decided to pretend I saw nothing because you freaked out, I played dumb!” Sam defended himself, shrugging his broad shoulders. “Figured I’d just wait until you told me yourselves…”

I looked back at Dean and pouted. A naughty smirk played on his mouth.

“Well, since you know, Sammy…” Dean licked his lips, that smile never erasing. “Y/N and I can keep at it”

I squeaked when he picked me up and gently threw me into the bed, climbing in himself, hovering on top of me.

“Okay, enough!” Sam made a disgusted face and exited the motel as fast as he could while covering his eyes. “I’ll go question that guy at the shop”

I giggled as Dean softly nibbled on my neck, absently hearing the door being closed shut.

“Poor Sammy” I jokingly commented, bitting my lip as I dug my fingers on his back.

“I’m the older brother” Dean only defended himself.

“Aren’t you going to finish the pie first?” I said as I kissed briefly his head.

“I prefer you right now” He moved back to my mouth before I could reply with some wiseass comment. He knew me so well.


End file.
